Forever tonight
by Liphuggers
Summary: One-shot song fic


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please listen to (I wanna take) Forever tonight by Peter Cetera and Crystal Bernard

Thought these two deserve a nice Valentine's night. Happy Valentine's night to you and yours!

* * *

The doorbell rang; he turned off the TV and went to answer it. The couple decided with all they've been through in their past and their promises of "it's not going happen anymore", Valentine's Day would just be a day to hang out and try to rekindle the relationship they had. No gifts, no expectations, just each other. He opened the door to that beautiful sea of blonde hair, the sweet aroma of vanilla, gorgeous green eyes and that knee wobbling smile. "Hi Eric, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey Cal, yeah, happy Valentine's Day to you too." He moved aside to let her in and they kissed each other on the cheek. "Can I take your coat?"

"Thank you." She unbuttoned it and he helped her out of it, she wore a plain red cocktail dress with red patent leather sky-high heels. He felt underdressed in just his black tank top and old red sweatpants. He quickly shoved those feelings away and cocked an eyebrow upward accompanied by a small side smile as he checked her out from behind. No matter what she wore, he loved checking her out, shamelessly. "I brought the beer you left at my house; I'm not a fan of it." She turned to him catching his eyes on her body. They both smiled.

"You know where the fridge is." He grinned knowing what she would find in the kitchen. He hung up her coat and sped up to see her reaction. She had stopped dead in her tracks. A big vase of different colored roses stood in the middle of his table along with a box of Grandine Truffles and a card with her name on it. She put the beer down and walked over to the arrangement. Calleigh picked up the card it was homemade that said 'I know we weren't going to but I couldn't resist, delicious chocolates for a delicious woman, and colored roses that have different meanings to them…' She turned the card over looking for an explanation of the colors. When he spoke, she slightly jumped. "Yellow roses mean friendship and caring. Pink roses signify admiration and gratitude. White roses are a symbol of innocence and new beginnings." Eric paused as he tried to keep his stomach from doing flips and his heart from pounding out of his chest. He'd hoped that this small gesture would help in the healing of their relationship.

She turned to him and coyly smiled. She'd hoped that her smile didn't give too much away how his gesture affected her. Her palms were sweating, the butterflies in her stomach were getting harder to contain and she felt her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. "You still have three more colors." Surprised at herself that she had gotten those words out, he came closer, closing the large gap just a little bit.

"Well if someone would let me finish." They both smiled their knee weakening smiles. "Lavender colored roses express enchantment or love at first sight. Orange roses represent energy and intense desire. Finally red roses…" He closed the gap to nothing, his hands on her hips, his brown eyes softening, expressing all the two had left unsaid. Those three little words. They didn't need to be said right now, both knew how the other felt, through looks, touches, sweet nothings being whispered in the afterglow of the night's events and special gifts left at each other's places. Calleigh's arms wrapped around his waist instinctively. "Red roses are a sign of deep emotions and love."

Calleigh exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and closed her eyes.

_Feel your breath on my shoulder_

_And I know we couldn't get any closer_

_I don't want to act tough, I just want to fall in love_

_As we move into the night _

He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he wasn't sure how she'd take it. With her, he always tried to go slow. Since his first accident, when he finally admitted to himself that he couldn't live without this woman, he's waited for her. Waited for her to realize how much he cared for her, beyond their friendship. Waited for her to finally dump Jake, and realize that the 'stand up guy' she thought he was, didn't deserve to even breathe the same air as her. When he almost lost her to smoke inhalation, he knew, it was now or never to reveal how he felt, even if she couldn't hear him. But she did hear him, and he was ecstatic that she did. That night Eric had stayed until visiting hours were over, they talked about everything, things they were going to do now that they were together. That night was the start of their new relationship. He waited for her to feel comfortable when they were about to make love for the first time. He bent his head down to kiss her but stopped, their faces inches apart. He smiled and waited for her to close the gap.

_I get crazy_

_Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby_

_I don't want to play rough I've been loving you enough_

_Oh, baby_

Love was the last thing he had said to her. She was the only one that had seen him with his full guard down; he was a sensitive, caring, respectful and loving man. Anytime she was around him, she couldn't help but smile. When they worked together she smiled inwardly, so as to not show how she felt about the man standing before her. No matter how mad she was at him. She smiled, knowing he was waiting for her. So much respect poured out of this man for her, and only her. She closed the gap, lips meet and tingled, like they always did, and hopefully always would. She remembered every time they made love, rough, hot, sizzling passionate love. They had always said they would take their time, but animal instinct kicked in. But they didn't have any problem proving over, and over, their undivided devotion to each other. Calleigh knew where this kiss was going as she felt his hands ghost up her sides, his thumbs teased over her breasts and back down to her hips. But something was different.

_I want to take forever tonight_

_Want to stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

_I want to take forever tonight_

_Fill you up, fill you up with love_

Her hands moved from his waist to his chest, she deepened the kiss, never being able to quite get enough of him. She never was one to need someone, but ever since their first kiss, she needed his full, luscious lips on hers, to taste of him, his hands on her body. She remembered how patient he was and when he first touched her intimately she shivered, it was a feeling like no other. Her body suddenly felt like déjà vu and shuttered again. She moaned as his lips left hers. He looked intently at her with knit brows. "You ok?"

She nodded as the urge for his tongue caressing hers became too much. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down to her lips. His hands crawled back up her sides, the butterflies in her tummy fluttered again as his hands roamed over stomach and upwards. When he reached the bottom of her breasts, he stilled his actions, surrounded the underside of them and slowly moved along the outside of her perfectly round mounds. Oxygen was becoming a necessity, but the connection didn't want to be broken by either of them. They separated, but only inches away, their eyes still closed, feeling each other's heavy breathing. Eric was the first to open his eyes. He took his hands and reached around his neck, unhooked her fingers and linked his with hers. He started walking her backwards when she opened her eyes. He had that infamous Delko smile that always melted her and went straight to her core. She smiled and rolled her eyes. They stopped at his front door to lock it. She held onto his hand and pulled him back to her body where her lips melded back onto his. To say she was addicted to this man was an understatement. She was obsessed and was perfectly fine with that. She kicked off one heel as he started leading her back into his bedroom. They laughed into the kiss as she limped and tried desperately to get the other off. She stopped him and held his arm as she reached down, took her shoe off and tossed it over her shoulder. She loved when she was shorter because it meant that he had to hold her impossibly closer, she loved the way their bodies fit so perfectly together. She went back to kissing him as his hand snaked around her back looking for her zipper. Walking blindly down the hallway, a trip she knew very well by now, she shrugged out of her dress, kissing him like it would be her last time. Eric pushed her against the wall when the hot little number slipped from her petite figure. His hands flittered over her partially naked body and his lips sucked, kissed and nipped the sensitive spot behind her ear, an audible sigh left her lips. "Black lace, you know, that has a meaning too." He growled in her ear, sending waves of pleasure and excitement yet to come to her hot core.

"Oh really?" She teased, her southern drawl always thicker in the midst of passion. She knew exactly what it meant, but wanted to hear it from him.

He responded in between kissing her, "Black lace bra and panties mean three things… One, the woman is feeling sexy… Two, she's trying to allure and excite the man who's going to see it… Three,…" His hands found the back of her thighs and lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Kissing, and letting her know how much she was affecting him was more important to then finishing that sentence.

"Three means the man is going to get laid." He stopped his assault on her neck and just laughed. He unwrapped her legs and she slid down the front of his body, letting her feel his erection on her way down. They stood there in his hallway, looking at each other. Calleigh saw something in his eyes that wasn't there before, or was it and she never noticed it until now? Without breaking eye contact she reached for the hem of his tank top.

"I don't see you as just a great lay Calleigh. There's more to us than that." He said placing his hands on her hips and making small circles on the front of her hipbones.

She scrunched his shirt up and he lifted his arms and she threw it somewhere in the hallway. She started kissing his chest and feathering her hands over his toned, caramel skin. "I know, why do you think we keep letting this happen? Oh just a great lay, not amazing? Plus, I would shoot you if you did." She smiled, pushed him against the opposite wall, he was now the one trapped between the wall and her perfect little body. Calleigh kissed his lips and trailed hot, sweet, open mouth kisses down to his chest. He stroked her hair and began to walk her backwards again to his room.

_When we close the door all I need is in your eyes_

_I want to take forever tonight_

Eric turned around from closing the door. His eyes came to rest on the most beautiful woman he's ever set eyes on. Slow was his intention tonight and he was going to do everything in his power to slow things down even more. He crept over to her and saw something in her eyes he's never seen before. He smiled knowing that tonight would be when he told her. Her eyes were always something he got lost in, beautiful sparkling emeralds, although sometimes they looked bluish when she's busting criminals. He liked when her eyes changed colors, it was how he could read her.

_Touch my lips, I'm on fire_

_You're the only one I'll ever desire_

_Turn the lights down low, make the world go slow _

_When I'm holding you tonight_

She closed the distance, one hand on his chest and the other barely touching his bottom lip. He felt her touch burning, heat was rising and he shivered. He kissed her finger. She smiled and his breath caught in his throat. It was that smile that many men before him melted into a puddle right there in front of her, he licked his lips. He walked away from her to head over to the light switch and dimmed the lights to just the right setting. He slowly walked back to her, watching how her body reacted to his gaze. A hue of red formed on her face. He hugged her, and seductively whispered in her ear, "Querida…" He kissed the shell of her ear. "God, you're so beautiful." He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, she purred. He laid her down gently on the bed. He kissed his way down to the valley between her breasts. She was taking deeper breaths. He kissed down to her belly button and continued his unhurried descent. When he got to her lacy panties, he paused and looked up at her; she was watching his every move. She reached out and put her hand through his hair. She was glad he grew it out, something else for her to play with. He whispered "There's no one I'd rather be with right now." She smiled brightly. Eric hooked his fingers in the black lace and moved it down slowly. He stopped and kissed the newly freed skin.

She knew what was coming and loved every time it happened. She was never a fan of receiving oral sex, until Eric. Maybe it was because he knew how she wanted it, or maybe it was just because it was him. She squirmed a bit and moaned. He unhooked his fingers and continued to kiss her inner thighs. Calleigh was so confused; this was always the part of their night where he would remove her remaining clothing. He kissed her knees, shins, tops of her feet and made his way back up. When he reached her stomach again, it fluttered. He looked up and saw that she had her eyes closed. He licked a small patch of skin between her belly button and the top of her panties, and softly blew on it. This caused Calleigh's stomach to not only flutter, but her breathing increased and a soft curse escaped her lips.

He hovered above her, he needed to taste her again. The kiss was fiery and overdue according to the southern bombshell. Eric dipped his head again, kissed down her jaw, her neck, along her collar bone, and over her heart. The last place was Eric's favorite place for a sensual kiss; he could always monitor her heartbeat. If Calleigh was totally honest with herself, she loved it too. He continued to dot kisses down her left breast along the black lacy material, into the center and back up her right breast. He pushed the straps off her shoulders and kissed the freshly exposed skin. His devilish hands grazed her body and found the next offending material. As his mouth focused on one area, and his hands worked on another. His hand lightly brushed where she needed him, and her hips bucked. Too many erotic things were happening to her body, she didn't even realize that when she bucked her hips, Eric took the opportunity and made quick riddance of the black lace around where he wanted to be, where she wanted him to be. He stopped kissing her chest and lowered himself to her knees, it was only then when Eric took the lace in his teeth that she knew they were coming off. He dotted hot, open mouth kisses up to where the material had been blocking, he skirted around her area. The euphoria that came from just his kisses sent her head spinning. Finally she felt his tongue on her, licking her, tasting her, exciting her. He stopped earning him a frustrated moan and a sigh of his name. He moved to her upper body, sat up and watched her try to find release. She looked at him. He smiled and undid her bra; slowly he took it off, revealing her perfect mounds.

_It's so easy_

_Nothing moves me like you do when you tease me_

_And to rush would be a crime_

_I just want to spend some time with you baby_

"Eric…" She whimpered as he massaged her breasts. His pants were getting tighter; luckily wearing sweatpants allowed him freedom. His mouth latched onto one of her mounds, kissing her, licking her. He earned himself a breathy sigh. Increasing his actions, his hand moved to her other breast so as to not be forgotten. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, once, twice, and on the third time he pulled a little. A gasp came from the beauty beneath him. He repeated his last attack on her body and lightly bit her nipple when he pulled the other. This time his reward was sweeter, a hand gripped his hair and her other the bed sheet below. He switched breasts, doing the exact same thing, one hand rolling her nipple and pulling on the third time. While his mouth assaulted its partner, another needy plea of "Eric…" escaped her and in hearing herself and feeling his actions, it went straight for her already wet and waiting core.

He kissed his way up her chest, over her shoulder, up her neck, and to the corner of her mouth. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Feeling his breathing quicken, she leaned up and into him for a kiss. He did not kiss back and ducked his head to her neck instead. She thought this teasing went on long enough. How wrong she was. Kissing her neck he received a very frustrated moan. He kissed her neck again and she ground her hips into him, looking for any sort of release she could find. Eric moaned. He knew she was more than ready but he was making damn sure this evening went slow. He moved so they were face to face, he bit his lip. He captured her lips finally. Tongues dueled for dominance, but it was more than that, there was a lot of love poured into it. Calleigh moaned and bucked her hips into him to let him know what she wanted. "This is… not fair Er..Eric…" She half moaned and half whimpered as they continued to kiss and her fingers danced in his hair.

"I think this… is perfectly… fair…" He said in between kisses, he too was now getting worked up. He had to pace himself if he was going to take forever tonight. His hands glided down her curves burning a path in their wake, his lips followed suit, leaving a scorching trail. He came to rest in between her legs. Starting at her knees, he kissed her inner thighs; and he made his painstakingly slow climb up. When he got closer he felt her heat and smelt her arousal. Eric kissed her swollen clit. He looked up at her, she licked her lips and breathy sighs fell out of her mouth. Eric knew she loved when he did this. Not many had the skills to bring this woman to full climax without being in her. As long as she kept muttering his name and "don't stop", he would continue for as long as she would give him the chance to please her. He slowly started to lick her hot, soft, wet folds, it wasn't before long that she was moaning longer and more frequent. He quickened his pace, hearing Calleigh moaning because of him made him impossibly harder. He had to block out her sounds otherwise he wouldn't make it. But he just couldn't ignore the woman of his dreams. He nibbled on her bundle of nerves and licked her once, twice three times and one more time to really get her amped up. Eric's last swipe of his tongue sent another rush of moisture to where she needed to be released.

Calleigh was lightly panting and felt her inner muscles tightening. She needed him. No teasing, just him and her and their perfect puzzle piece fit. Eric traced the outside of her inner folds with his fingers. Her head pushed back into the pillow and she grimaced and felt the coil in her lower stomach building, she let out a ragged breath. He smiled and put one finger in her, he slid it in and out. Her breathing was getting heavy and moans could be heard almost every time when she exhaled. He continued to tease her as another finger played with her little nerve package. As his finger slid out, he added another finger and pushed his way back into her. Her breath caught in her throat. He started a little faster than he wanted, but he was on the verge of losing it. A few more pumps and he felt her inner walls clamp down on him. Long, breathy, crying, sighs came from the southern belle. He stopped and took his fingers out. She was ready, and with sounds like that he would never last past her orgasm.

_I want to take forever tonight_

_Want to stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

_I want to take forever tonight_

_Fill you up, fill you up and give you all my love tonight_

_When we close the door all I need is in your eyes_

_I want to take forever_

"Not fair again Del… ko." He smiled at what he's done to the great, sweet, demure firearms expert, Calleigh Duquesne. He crawled back up to her face and kissed her. Her need for oxygen was greater due to what he had just put her through. "Are you done… teasing? I… I love that you want to tease… but this is unfair." He flashed his cute side smile that melted her heart.

"That was my plan."

She pushed him to a sitting position and kissed him chastely. Her breathing had steadied as she said, "I believe you're a bit over dressed for my taste." She tugged at his sweatpants and he kissed her again and got off his bed to stand in front of her. She got on her knees and kissed his chest. She felt his rock hard muscles under her finger tips. She felt the coil tighten again; she looked at him with her tantalizing green eyes. Without batting an eye she lowered her hands from his chest to his waist. She kissed the area of his skin right above his belly button. She took his sweatpants in her hands and pulled them down. She got it down just so far and smiled widely when she had to stretch his pants to get over his big erection. She bit her lip and pushed the pants off him. He stepped out of them and bent down to her level and kissed her. She grabbed his boxers, the last offending material; she looked to see if it was ones she had given him.

Calleigh laughed. "Eric, these boxers are… um, I don't know what to say."

"They are my valentine's day boxers. They say 'Be Mine'."

She giggled and asked, "Are you asking me to be yours or do I need to call the fashion police?"

"Well Cal, you already are my valentine, but if you don't like them, why don't you take them off?" He raised an eyebrow challenging her.

Calleigh was always up for his challenges. "I happen to like the cute, colorful candy hearts on your boxers." She lay down and looked at him and seductively put her finger in her mouth. Damn that woman for knowing exactly how to get him to do what she wanted. He stripped off his boxers himself and pounced on her.

She giggled at his reaction. He started kissing her and bit her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. She didn't allow it and she turned her head. He found her pulse point on her neck and kissed it. He reached down and spread her legs. She stopped giggling and turned back to him. He looked at her and she at him. He ran his hand up and down her leg. With their intense eye contact, their breathing increase, he licked his lips and she watched intently. She parted her lips and soon the intensity of their connection was too great, with a burning passion they kissed, both moaning into the kiss. Calleigh spread her legs more letting him know she was ready. This time he couldn't deny her; he situated himself and slowly entered her. He swallowed her moans as she was still tight from their earlier encounter. He waited for her to adjust. She was ready when she raised her hips to his. Slow and steady was the pace he set. Hips meeting each other and needy hands grabbed for bare skin and tussled hair.

"Babe, faster, please…" Her southern drawl was needy and lustful. Eric picked up the tempo. He slid faster and harder into her. They stopped kissing to get more oxygen. Although they couldn't catch their breath do to what they were doing. Eric took Calleigh to the hilt every time and she cried out and moaned. He moaned too. After all those years pining for her, he still couldn't believe what he was doing with her. Best friends and now, lovers.

"Oh God, Calleigh, you feel so good." He moved slightly and hit the sweet spot in her body, the one that made her see stars. She couldn't speak. He moved in and out, in and out, in and out. She panted and moaned. She leaned up and needed to feel his body, she made scratches down his back as she found is neck and kissed it. Their bodies slid together as a sheen of sweat formed on both their bodies. Calleigh felt that all too familiar tension in her lower abdomen. She let out a few breathy sighs in his ear.

"Eric… ooohh, Er… ic, ohh." She meowed. That almost sent him over the edge. Knowing she was close, he sped up and pushed harder into her. He felt her inner walls tighten around his hard shaft and he pulled her head back to the pillow. He needed her lips on his. Their lustful, hungry kisses developed into a passionate, earth-shattering kiss. Eric felt he was close and wanted to watch her fall first.

"God Calleigh, you are so beautiful." He said while looking at her amazing green eyes. That was is. That was all she needed and she came hard, with his name rolling off her tongue. He thrust his length into her once, twice, three times and he came with a curse under his breath followed by her name.

He kissed her kiss-swollen lips as the couple rode the waves of their orgasms together. They both had a need for the others lips, their mouths were inseparable.

_And when I'm here beside you_

_I want to see what drives you out of your mind oh baby_

As they waited for their breathing to regulate, he pulled out, much to her dismay, and she moaned. He rolled to the side of her and lifted her head. Their lips hugged immediately, short sensual kisses that drove her wild. "Baby, you are more than an amazing lay, you're the best I've had." He lazily traced unknown objects on her bare, taut stomach. He smoothed her hair and sought out her pulse point on her neck and lightly bit it, earning him a small yelp. "Calleigh… I umm… you don't have to say anything, but there's something I've been meaning to tell you and after tonight, I just need to tell you. I… I love you."

Calleigh looked at him and felt her heart pounding hard in her chest.

_I never want to leave I only want to be with you_

'_Cause I love how you feel your love is for real_

Right then and there, she knew, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. "Eric I have to tell you something. Ever since you were shot, I made it a point to look after you like you always did for me for years. I've told you that I trust you with every fiber of my being, that I trust you with my life. Well, there's also one other thing that I've been holding back. After your injury, you changed, into a softer person. You didn't carry on with women like you did after Tim died. You changed and I saw something different in your eyes, and the way you protected me. For years I've been hiding the fact that I love you too."

_I want to take forever tonight_

_Want to stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

He kissed her softly. He felt there was something else. "But…"

"Eric, there is no but." She smiled. "There is an also…" He looked at her curiously. She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant." He looked at her incredulously. She smiled brightly because he still had that confused look, but his hand started to caress her stomach.

"Really? You're going to be a mom?"

"And you are going to be a dad."

He paused and smiled burying his face into her neck and dotted sweet kisses there. "See, I told you when I found the right girl…"

Calleigh only smiled and snuggled into him more.

_I want to take forever tonight_

_Want to stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

'_Cause I can't live without you._

Eric moved and sat up on his elbow so he was looking down at her, "Marry me. We are starting a family; we don't have to get married right away or even before the baby comes. Just promise that one day, one day I'll make an honest woman out of you." He said wishing he had a ring to give to her.

"I can do better than that, Eric; I would love to be your wife. Like you said to me in the hospital, 'I can't imagine living my life without you.'" She kissed him and cuddled into his chest knowing that taking forever tonight was well worth it.

* * *

This was my first Songfic, please review!! Love all reviews, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
